finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Edea Lee
|height = |laterality = |home = Eternia |japaneseva = Mai Aizawa |englishva = Cassandra Morrishttps://twitter.com/SoCassandra/status/409076592086745088 }} Edea Lee is a playable character in Bravely Default and Bravely Second: End Layer, and also appears in Bravely Default: Praying Brage. Initially a member of the Eternian Sky Knights sent to capture the wind vestal Agnès Oblige, she soon grows opposed to the ruthless acts they commit and allies with Agnès instead. Over the course of the party's journey, Edea must now confront her fellow countrymen as a traitor. D's Journal entries A beautiful girl who served under the black mage when Caldisla was set alight. Unable to forgive the duchy's brutality, she switched allegiance to the vestal. An eighteen-year-old girl hailing from Eternia. On first impression, she appears to be a spoiled princess type. However, while strong-willed and opinionated, she is also kind and filled with a sense of justice. She never shies away from a conflict. *''Likes: REALLY sweet things'' *''Dislikes: Cooking, hassle, insects'' Profile Appearance Edea has long blonde hair with a black and red bow, and marine-colored eyes. She normally wears a short high-collar red dress with a mail-plated skirt. Her sleeves are black and her collar is white. She wears white tights and thigh-high black boots and black gloves. In Bravely Second, Edea's hairstyle is slightly altered and she now wears a white and aqua bow. She wears a short aqua dress with plate-mail on each side. She wears silver gauntlets and silver armor-plated boots. The artbook indicates her outfit is designed from Ringabel's Bravely Default Freelancer costume. When using the asterisks, with the exception of her bow, Edea's appearance changes according to which job she is using. ;Alternate outfits Edea has several alternate outfits released as part of downloadable content in the Japanese release, which can be obtained in-game in the Western release. Defeating Fiore DeRosa in Chapter 5/6 unlocks the Bravo Bikini. Military Cadet-in is unavailable in the Western release and Bravo Bikini is censored. Edea's Garb is a tight, black form-fitting outfit with armor-plated chest piece, sleeves, and boots. She has platemail on her hips and a decorative hairpin under her bow. The Plain Tunic is simply her Freelancer outfit. The Plain Tunic reappears in Bravely Second under the name Sky Knight Garb. The Bravo Bikini consists of a white tube top with a black bow and black bikini shorts. In the Japanese release, she wears a skimpy white bikini top and black bottoms. Two long pieces of cloth hang down on each side and are adorned with black bows. She wears long black gloves and black and white boots. The Military Cadet-in outfit consists of a short black dress with white stripes and a white shrug around her shoulders. She wears white tights and black boots with a brown bag hanging around her left shoulder. Alternate outfits also appear in Bravely Second and can be purchased at various locations. Edea's Chompette's Coat is a green frog-like shrug hoodie with red buttons for eyes and a green dress with orange gloves. She wears silver armor-plated boots. Her hair is kept in the hood, except for two strands which stick out on each side. The Washcloth outfit is simply a towel wrapped around her. She wears her hair in a high bun with a white band and is barefoot. The Freelancer Garb is simply her default outfit. Edea shares a few outfits with Agnès from Bravely Default. The first is the Bravo Bunny outfit which is a skimpy white one piece teddy. She has black gloves with a white bows on the side and black thigh-high boots with a white bow on the back of each. She wears a white rabbit ear headband with black markings on the tips with a black bow with white lining on the left side. The second is the Knight's Tunic outfit where she wears white corset-like one piece outfit with a black center and gold accents. Her "shorts" are black with red and gold stripes. She has a red sash across her right shoulder and black fingerless gloves with a black pom-pom on each hand. She wears silver high-heels with black legwarmers and a red ribbon tied around her ankles and armor knee braces. Her headband is silver with a black bow sticking off the right side. Edea Lee Prayer Costume.png|Edea's Garb in Bravely Default. BDFFedeafreelancer.jpg|Plain Tunic in Bravely Default. BDFFedeabravobikini.jpg|Bravo Bikini (Japanese version) in Bravely Default. BDFTS_Edea_Bonus_Costume.png|Military Cadet-in in Bravely Default. BS Edea Plain Tunic.png|Sky Knight Garb in Bravely Second. BS Edea Knight's Tunic.png|Knight's Tunic in Bravely Second. BS Edea Bravo Bunny.png|Bravo Bunny (Japanese version) in Bravely Second. BS Edea Bravo Bunny2.png|Bravo Bunny (Overseas version) in Bravely Second. BS Edea Render2.png|Chompette's Coat in Bravely Second. BS Edea Render.png|Freelancer Garb in Bravely Second. BS Edea Waschloth.png|Washcloth in Bravely Second. Personality Passionate and quick to anger (just like her father), Edea is a tomboy with a strong sense of justice and basic "black and white" views that leads to condemn those she considers evil. Raised in the duchy and its anticrystalist views, Edea spent most of her time training under Kamiizumi who taught her respect and honor when dealing with allies and foes alike. It when Edea witnesses the atrocities committed by the Sky Knights going to all lengths to capture the wind vestal, Edea sought to see the truth of the world with her own eyes. By Bravely Second, Edea slightly matured from her first adventure while having feelings for Ringabel. Edea is at times cognizant of romantic moments, such as Magnolia and Yew sharing an umbrella and dragging Tiz and Yōko away from the two so they can spend time alone. Edea loves food, especially sweets. In the Party Chat "Ancheim's Gourmand" soon after they obtained the Eschalot Edea asks Agnès about the sweets she had in Ancheim. Agnès said it was 'ice-cream that stretched'. Edea thinks the ice cream being stretchy is weird, but is eager to have it. She has an unusual sense of taste, having once cooked something that turned out so vile Sage Yulyana gave it to a dog who "gave it to a cat who proceeded to give it to a crow". Edea's cooking skills slightly improve from her time in the ducal-guard despite her food being still unorthodox. Story ''Bravely Default Edea was born around the time that her father lead the Anti-Crystalists against the Crystal Orthodoxy and established the Duchy of Eternia. Throughout her childhood, trained by Nobutsuna Kamiizumi in the way of combat, Edea attempted to win her father's respect. At age 10, she and Alternis Dim once attempted to hunt down an "abominable snowman", revealed to be a runaway Golem, running wild in the Eternian outskirts and nearly got herself killed. But she is saved by Barras Lehr, though he teased her for fainting at the sight of his face when she came to at a camp he took the kids to spend a night before returning them home. Eventually, receiving her katana Ise-no-Kami from Kamiizumi as his way of blessing her new status, Edea is deployed as a member of the Sky Knights to head to Caldisla to capture the wind vestal Agnès Oblige. But while accompanying Ominas Crowe to capture Agnès, Edea is disgusted with the Sky Knights' conduct in harming innocents to achieve their goal. It was only when Ominas killed their own men in an attempt in the lives of Agnès, Tiz Arrior, and Ringabel that Edea choose to aid them and eventually won their trust while dealing with Ringabel's advances. Once her betrayal is brought to light, Edea coups with fighting her fellow countrymen despite Alternis making attempts to secure her safety. It was only while in Eternia that Edea confronts her father, their opposing views led to the fight that results in Braev wounded to the point where he would no longer being able to use a sword. After the Crystals are awakened, the group battle Alternis when he attempts to stop them from 'destroying the world' under Braev's orders. After the party defeated him, Edea is shocked to see Alternis's exposed face identical to Ringabel's before he fell over railings of ''Grandship. After restoring the crystals in several worlds, Edea learned that Ringabel is actually the Alternis of another world that ended up in her original home after he was knocked off Grandship while it was stationed in the Holy Pillar. This leads to Edea being more understanding towards Ringabel, as shown in one party chat where Ringabel offered to take her to a well known restaurant in Florem for a romantic dinner, but she turned him down. When he said that he was being genuine in his offer, she responded that she knew by now that he was and appreciated it because it was genuine but still turned him down. After Ouroboros's defeat, Edea returns to Eternia and is reunited with her parents while hugging a healthy Mahzer. She later arrives to the chamber of the Council of Six, vowing to make her father's ideals come true as she is promoted to captain of the ducal guard. ''Bravely Second: End Layer In the aftermath of Ouroboros's destruction, carrying Ringabel's journal on her person, helps rebuild her country as knights-captain of Eternian Ducal Guard while working with Agnès to achieving peace between the Duchy and the Orthodoxy. Upon hearing of Agnès's kidnapping, she heads off on her own to the various towns of Eternia in the hopes of learning more about the situation at hand. Edea eventually comes across Yew Geneolgia as he was being attacked by Bella, saving him as the two are later joined by Magnolia Arch and Tiz to rescue Agnès from the Glanz Empire. Eventually, after she and the others use the SP Hourglass to stop Denys Geneolgia from kidnapping Agnès and stopping the threat posed by the Glanz Empire, Edea is approached by her father as he wishes her to succeed him as Grand Marshall of the duchy by testing what she consider is the best traits of a leader. Once Edea passed his test, Braev retires to the Yulyana Woods Needleworks while Edea oversees the peace between the Orthodoxy and the Duchy.http://gematsu.com/2015/01/edea-lees-bravely-second-role-elaborated#kodHPA1OecaUmwru.99 Bravely Default: Praying Brage In one reality of Luxendarc affected by Airy accessing the Holy Pillar, Edea's search for a missing Agnès resulted in her being transported 200 years into a future where Luxendarc is no more with the continent Crystalica in its place. Taking on her friend's surname, Edea Lee Oblige becomes the wind vestal for the country of Windian in hopes to find her friend. Gameplay Like her allies, Edea is balanced fairly in her stats to ensure usage will not suffer in other classes. Despite this, Edea leans heavily towards physical classes as her high strength and defense make her perfect for classes such as the Knight, Monk, or Templar. She suffers from poor magic stats and agility, but her MP is fairly good and her HP is tied with Ringabel. ;Jobs (''Bravely Default) BDFFedeafreelancer.jpg|Freelancer BDFF Edea Monk.png|Monk BDFFedeawhitemage.jpg|White Mage BDFFedeablackmage.jpg|Black Mage BDFFedeaknight.jpg|Knight |file:BD Edea Thief.jpg|Thief BDFF Edea Merchant.png|Merchant BDFF_Edea_Magic_Swordsman.png|Spell Fencer BDFF Edea Time Mage.png|Time Mage BD Edea Ranger.jpg|Ranger BDFF Edea Summoner.png|Summoner BDFFedeavalkyrie2.jpg|Valkyrie BDFFedearedmage.jpg|Red Mage BDFF Edea Chemist.png|Salve-Maker BDFF Edea Performer.png|Performer BD Edea Pirate.jpg|Pirate BDFF Edea Ninja.png|Ninja BDFF Edea Swordmaster.png|Swordmaster BDFF Edea Magus.png|Arcanist BDFF Edea Devout.png|Spiritmaster BDFF Edea Paladin.png|Templar BDFF Edea Dark Knight.png|Dark Knight BDFFedeavampire.jpg|Vampire BD Edea Conjurer.jpg|Conjurer ;Jobs (Bravely Second) BS_Edea_Render.png|Freelancer BS Wizard.png|Wizard BS Edea Chariot.png|Charioteer BS Edea Fencer.png|Fencer BS Edea Bishop.png|Bishop BS Edea Astrologian.png|Astrologian BS Edea Cat Master.png|Catmancer BS Edea Red Mage.png|Red Mage BS Edea Thief.png|Thief BS Edea Swordmaster.png|Swordmaster BS Edea Summoner.png|Summoner BS Edea Hawkeye.png|Hawkeye BS Edea Pâtissier.png|Patissier BS Edea White Mage.png|White Mage BS Edea Merchant.png|Merchant BS Edea Black Mage.png|Black Mage BS Edea Ranger.png|Ranger BS Edea Knight.png|Knight BS Edea Ninja.png|Ninja BS Edea Exorcist.png|Exorcist BS Edea Monk.png|Monk BS Edea Valkyrie.png|Valkyrie BS Edea Pirate.png|Pirate BS Edea Performer.png|Performer BS Edea Time Mage.png|Time Mage BS Edea Dark Knight.png|Dark Knight BS Edea Guardian.png|Guardian BS Edea Kaiser.png|Kaiser BS Edea Templar.png|Templar BS Edea Kitsune.png|Yōkai Creation and development Voice Edea is voiced by Mai Aizawa in the Japanese version. She is voiced by Cassandra Morris in the English version. She shares her English voice actress with Mutsuki Chiharano from Final Fantasy Type-0. Musical themes In Bravely Default, Edea's theme is "Baby Bird" and is played during her "Special Move" sequence and her reintroduction scene in Bravely Second. In Bravely Second, Edea's new "Special Move" theme is "Don't Underestimate Me!" "Baby Bird" lyrics English :Ah..On that day, a baby bird flapped its wings. :『lalalalalalala… lalalalalalala…』 :When have I believed? As a mere child without a doubt in the world. :Why do I love? - Because of those dear who raised me. :For the first time I kicked off from the ground towards the sky, I trembled alone. :Black or White? What is the right thing to do? I want to ascertain it for myself :Where was I bound? In a shell I could not break on my own. :What I am looking for? Something to believe in despite the pain. :I looked behind I home I've left, seeing the wind dancing in a sky while trembling with freedom. :Black or White? Who is in the right? I want to seek for myself. :I understand that justice overflows in the world yet the conflicted repeatedly battle each other. :Black or White...Not just one thing...yet still indivisible. :Yet, I want to choose my own path in even a world of pure grey. :Black or White? No matter how long the nights are, I will never give up. :Black and White, Right now I'll live for the now. :Because I want to protect the world, I'll amass all my Bravery and fight! :It was that day when a baby bird flapped her wings towards the endless sky. :With the wind flowing under her wings, she now heads towards the unseen horizon. Other appearances ''Bravely Archive: D's Report Edea appears as an obtainable unit. BADR Edea2.png|Edea. BADR Edea.png|Edea. BADR Edea3.png|Edea. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE 863 Edea.png|No. 863 Edea (4★). FFBE 864 Edea.png|No. 864 Edea (5★). FFBE 865 Edea.png|No. 865 Edea (6★). Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Road to Dragons'' Edea appears as an obtainable character. Edea comes with the Freelancer, Monk, and Vampire jobs, each having an active and party ability. RtD Edea Freelancer2.png|Freelancer. RtD Edea Monk.png|Monk. RtD Edea Vampire.png|Vampire. ''Rise of Mana'' Edea appears as a support character. ''Million Arthur'' Edea appears as an obtainable card. ''Lord of Vermilion III Edea appears as an obtainable card. ''Fantasy Earth Zero Edea's costumes appeared in a collaboration event.http://www.fezero.jp/collaboration/BDFtS/introduction/ ''Sangokushi Rumble'' Edea appears as an obtainable character. ''Battle Champs'' Edea makes an appearance as a collaboration character. Her outfit is also available for players to wear. LN Edea.png|Edea. LN Edea3.png|Edea. LN Edea2.png|Edea outfit. LN Edea4.png| LN Edea5.png| LN Edea6.png| LN Edea7.png|Edea's Ise-no-Kami. LN Edea8.png| ''Imperial Saga'' Edea appears as an obtainable character in Imperial Saga collaboration event. IS Edea PB.png| IS Edea PB3.png| IS Edea PB2.png| ''World Cross Saga'' Edea appears as an obtainable character. Other media LINE Edea appears on sticker sets for the LINE communications app wearing her Freelancer outfit from Bravely Default and her Freelancer outfit from Bravely Second: End Layer. The sticker sets she appears in are titled "Bravely Stickers - Volume 1"https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1209021/en and "Bravely Stickers - Volume 2".https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/1208559/en LINE Edea Sticker.png| LINE Edea Sticker2.png| LINE Edea Sticker3.png| LINE Edea Sticker4.png| LINE Edea Sticker5.png| LINE Edea Sticker6.png| LINE Edea Ringabel Sticker.png| LINE Agnès Edea Sticker.png| Gallery ;Bravely Default BDFF MainChars LH.jpg|Edea with Agnès, Tiz, and Ringabel. BDFTS_Edea_Bonus_Costume_Artwork.png|Edea in her DLC Military Cadet-in costume by Haruhiko Mikimoto. BD Lee Family.png|Sketch of a young Edea and her parents. BD Edea Sketch.png|Sketch of Edea. BD Edea Tiz & Agnès Sketch.png|Sketch of Edea, Tiz and Agnès. BD_Edea_SP_Drink.png|SP drink artwork. BDFFedeamerchantconcept.jpg|Edea Merchant Concept art. BD Braev Edea Father's Day.png|Father's Day Artwork. Bravely-Default-EU-vs-Japan-Attire-Comparison.png|Comparison between Edea's Bravo Bikini costume in the EU release (left) and Japanese release (right). BDFF Edea FMV.png|Edea in the FMV opening. BDFF Edea Fighting.png|Edea in the FMV opening. Edea_first_explain.jpg|Edea reveals her father's identity. Edea_black&white.jpg|Edea's views. Edea_engages_Kamiizumi.jpg|Edea confronts her old master, Nobutsuna Kamiizumi. Edea_embarassed.jpg|Mahzer embarrassing Edea. BD Edea Manga.png|Edea in the manga. BD Edea Card1.png|AR card. BD Edea Card2.png|AR card. ;Bravely Second: End Layer BS_Cast.png|Tiz, Edea, Magnolia and Yew. BS Edea Concept Art.png| BS Edea Artwork.png|SP drink artwork. BS Edea FMV SS2.png|Edea in the opening FMV. BS Group FMV SS2.png|Edea and Tiz in the opening FMV. BS Group FMV SS.png|Edea, Magnolia and Tiz in the opening FMV. BS Censored2.png|Comparison between Edea's Bravo Bunny costume in the Overseas (left) and Japanese release (right). ;Bravely Default: Praying Brage BDPB Edea Vampire.png|Edea as a Vampire. BDPB Edea Sage.png|Edea as a Sage. BDPB Edea Dress.png|Edea in a dress. BDPB Edea Lee.png|Edea in her new outfit. BDPB Edea3.png| BDPB Edea4.png| BDPB Edea Lee2.png|Edea promotional appearance. BDPB_Edea.jpg|Edea sprite. BDPB Warrior Small.png|Edea's Garb sprite. BDPB Edea5.png| BDPB Edea.png| BDPB Edea2.png| BDPB Edea6.png| BDPB Edea7.png| BDPB Edea8.png| BDPB Edea9.png| BDPB Edea10.png| BDPB Edea11.png| BDPB Edea12.png| BDPB Edea13.png| BDPB Edea14.png| BDPB Edea15.png| ;Miscellaneous BDFF_Virtual_World_Edea_Lee.png|An avatar dressed as Edea from the Square-Enix Members Virtual World. Etymology In Bravely Default, Edea's name is word play on "Ideally". Trivia *Players can acquire the special alternate outfit, Edea's Garb, by playing Bravely Default: Praying Brage and reaching to rank 5, or watching the true ending of Bravely Default. References Category:Bravely Default characters Category:Bravely Second: End Layer characters